


Вознесение

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: "Ты спас мир... Но сколько ты для этого разрушил?"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: спецквест





	Вознесение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cliffordina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffordina/gifts).



Когда нож вошёл в сердце Аленди, рука Рашека не дрогнула. Терр свидетель - он долго ждал этого момента. Когда к Рашеку обратился дядя Кваан и дал ему поручение под видом носильщиков завести Аленди подальше от Источника Вознесения, а если это не удастся, убить его, Рашек сразу же принял решение. Этот высокомерный хленниец был слишком упрям и настырен, чтобы от него получилось отделаться так просто. Аленди должен был умереть, умереть в самом конце пути, когда ни человек, ни какая-либо сила не могли бы уже ничего изменить и повернуть это себе на пользу.  
Столкнув труп фальшивого героя веков в пропасть, Рашек шагнул в пещеру, где таился Источник.

Пройдя чередой подземных залов, в одном из которых клубилась густая чернота, похожая и непохожая на дым, он лишь на мгновение остановился на краю озерца, заполненного чем-то, напоминающим расплавленный металл. Вот оно - место, куда он так стремился, о котором говорили древние легенды и пророчества террисийского народа. Глубоко вдохнув, Рашек шагнул в Источник Вознесения.  
* * *  
«Ты знаешь, что должен сделать».

Рашек стоял, ошеломлённый захлестнувшей его силой. Сейчас он мог буквально всё. Понимал суть и причину всех бедствий, обрушившихся на мир. Всего этого было слишком много даже для внезапно расширенного полученной силой сознания. Он не был готов к такому.

«Ты не сможешь спасти мир в одиночку. Герой Веков не может быть эгоистом, ты ведь знаешь…»

Этот голос звучал так уверенно и наставительно, как старый, мудрый учитель. Таких хочется слушаться.

Этот кретин Аленди так бы и сделал - отказался бы от силы, полагая себя самоотверженным спасителем человечества. Именно поэтому дядя Кваан отправил с ним того, кто этого не допустит.

Рашек выпрямился, заливая всю пещеру исходящим от его тела свечением, и направил переполнявшую его силу на то, чтобы предотвратить гибель мира.

Краем сознания он уловил полный досады и разочарования возглас. Его издал тот самый голос, что мгновение назад увещевал его не быть эгоистом.  
* * *  
Когда Рашек шагнул наружу из пещеры с Источником, мир вокруг выглядел совсем не так, как он привык. Синее небо закрывала стремительно плотнеющая серая завеса пепла, сквозь которую солнце казалось не жёлтым, а красным. На смену яркой зелени трав пришло бурое и белое. А на месте Террисийских гор раскинулась равнина.

Рашек был не вполне доволен получившимся результатом, но это было лучшее, что он смог сделать за те краткие мгновения, что владел силой Источника. Преображённый мир был далёк от идеала, но в таком виде он по крайней мере сможет существовать дальше. А люди быстро привыкнут и через пару поколений уже и не вспомнят, что когда-то было иначе.  
Тем более что он сделал так, чтобы тех, кто способен хранить бесконечные объёмы воспоминаний о далёких временах, не осталось.

Почерпнутая в Источнике сила покинула его очень быстро, и с ней ушло и всеведение, и всепонимание. Однако кое-что осталось, отпечатавшись в его сознании.

Во-первых, знание об алломантии и гемалургии и понимание того, к каким чудовищным последствиям может привести сочетание любой из них с ферухимией. На решение этой проблемы он истратил последние остатки силы.

Во-вторых, голос, который он по-прежнему слышал: до омерзительного покровительственный, чуть ли не отеческий, тот самый, что призывал Рашека отказаться от силы Источника. Он подозревал, что избавиться от этого неудобства удастся едва ли.

В-третьих, понимание, кому именно этот голос принадлежит и почему он давал Рашеку именно такие «советы». Решение этой проблемы ещё только начинало зреть у него в голове.

Сейчас он понимал это далеко не так отчётливо, как в те мгновения, когда держал силу, но даже оставшегося смутного впечатления было достаточно, чтобы осознать главное.

Если бы он поддался на уговоры - или если бы до Источника всё же добрался Аленди, - на свободу вырвался бы запертый в ловушке бог, жаждущий уничтожить свой собственный мир. Более того, если ему не помешать, рано или поздно он всё равно сможет это сделать.

Противопоставить что-то одному богу может только другой бог. Что ж, Рашек теснейшим образом соприкоснулся с божественной силой, и где-то в глубине его существа она оставила неизгладимый след. Он уже не был простым человеком. Ему по силам потягаться с запертым в клетке богом.

«Отличная работа, - услышал Рашек насмешливый голос в своей голове. - Ты спас мир… Но сколько ты для этого разрушил?»

Вздохнув, Рашек тряхнул головой, смахнул с рукава несколько хлопьев пепла и зашагал прочь от входа в пещеру. Никто из живущих не знал об этом преображённом мире больше, чем он, и никто не мог сравниться с ним по силе. Так или иначе, но он спас этот мир, и теперь он принадлежал Рашеку по праву.

Но Рашек понимал, что это право ему ещё предстоит доказать, ведь люди неблагодарны. Он принесёт им стабильность и порядок, но сперва придётся уничтожить всё то, что будет этому порядку мешать. И в первую очередь - лживые пророчества, искажённые Разрушением и едва не приведшие к катастрофе.

Если для защиты мира и человечества потребуется убивать и разрушать… Что ж, Рашек готов пойти на это.


End file.
